


As An Afterthought

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [23]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene, on first arriving at his flat, had cursed the wallpaper before filching the last of Sam's whisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As An Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #286 – _I Am Kloot_.
> 
> Lyrics prompt used was = (got the bullets from your gun)

The silence stretches, painfully thin, and Sam sits on his bed, quietly nursing a cold beer. Gene, on first arriving at his flat, had cursed the wallpaper before filching the last of Sam's whisky. He'd not said a thing, so it startles Sam when Gene slams his glass down, staggers to his feet.

'Get up,' he snaps, and Sam does without question, Gene's hand wrapping around one wrist, squeezing hard. Sam's bottle crashes to the ground.

'Guv – '

'Was out in the forest,' he mutters, dropping something onto Sam's palm. 'Think they're yours.'

Sam stares at the bullets. Cringes. Laughs.


End file.
